High bandwidth serial user interfaces are used to connect peripheral devices to computing devices. For example, peripheral devices can include touch-enabled displays and cameras, among other peripheral devices.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.